Touka in my life!
by OC Story Dude
Summary: This an AU story in which what would happen if Touka ended up going to my school (in my head least). Touka thought leaving Japan would get her away from the CCG. But, she thought wrong. She finds Ghouls at her new school, making new friends and new enemies. Her life will change after meeting our main protaganist... ME!
1. Touka's First Day

A/N: Now this is definitely am AU story in which how me and my friends would react if Touka Kirishima would go to my school but, obviously there's a catch. So me and all my friends and ones close to me will be ghouls. My family are Koukaku Users and the first few friends you guys meet will be Ukaku and Bokaku users. But, we also need a Gary Sue for this story so I've took it upon myself to make **ME** the Gary Sue so I (or my character) can get some hate for being overpowered or blah, blah, blah… **BLAAAAAH!** But, yeah hope you enjoy this and yeah peace!

Oh by the way this for story reading help

 _Italics: 'Said in character's head'_

 **Bold: Sounds**

* * *

It all started with a normal start to our second semester. New classes, different lunch schedules and new students I guess. We've been getting students almost everyday because of some new school plan in our district. I think it's because of the ghouls. I mean the plan is being run by the CCG and they probably think putting more kids in a school will find who is a ghoul. I'm a ghoul myself, so it just makes me worried. But, I guess I can't worry about it now; I've got show some new person around the school. They gave him/her all the classes I have so that I can show him/her around. But, I had to replace one of my classes so that I can tell her about the school. Well, they took my second period class so that the student and me can learn more about each other. I'm not the only one that's doing this. A lot of other people are doing this as well So there's like a room set up for each period so that it won't interfere with certain student's ACT classes. So the only class I look forward going to is now gone and that class is… band. Ugh, I might as well meet this kid now.

"So Prince _(short for principle)_ where's that new student you talked about."

"She's in my office now. Come meet her."

"Alright, lead the way sir."

"So this is a foreign exchange student from Japan. Her name is Touka Kirishima."

' _Wait, the Touka from Tokyo Ghoul… nonono, it can't be her. I mean it can be a coincidence if she looks exactly like Touka… my waifu…gaaaah, I can't think like that. Get that through your head you idiot!'_

"Uh, why are you smacking your head?" Touka asked as she looked confused."

' _Now I'm embarrassing myself in front of her."_

"Um hello?"

"Sorry about that, thinking about something."

"Okay…"

"So your name is Touka Kirishima. Well, welcome to North Hill High School; my name's Mark Lewer."

"Nice to meet you. You're rather… excited."

"Well, I get a free ticket out of class today. You see this school has it to where when you're a student aid buddy, the first time you meet your student, the student aid buddy can do whatever they want to show you around town and the school."

"That's interesting. They didn't have that in Japan."

"I know, they don't do in America much either… well, from what I know."

"Hmm, so what should we do next?"

Now I definitely know that she's not Touka. You wanna know why; because she would be a little less enthusiastic about this. But, she seems… all for it.

"So first we'll check all your classes. I mean we have the same classes with each other so I guess it shouldn't matter. Then next we should get to know each other during 2nd period."

"So that's what it says on my schedule."

"Really, what does it say?"

"It just says Aid Talk for second period."

"Oh so that's what it's called. Huh, sorry this is my first year doing this Student Aid Buddy thing."

"Why'd you do then?"

"I'm sorry but all questions must be asked at the end of the tour. Now, let's go start this tour."

"Um, okay."

* * *

"So this is your first block? So this is where my English III classroom is?"

"Yes, all but one class of your classes is in the south. Your last period is in the north building."

"On my schedule it says: World History and Geography."

"Correct, and dismissal is at 2:15 for bus riders and 2:30 for Drivers and walkers."

"Do you drive Mark?"

"I drive, what about you?"

"I'm a walker I guess."

"I can drive if you need to."  
"Why, you just met me."

"Well, my job is to look after you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"There's a lot of regulation for just being a student aid buddy."

"I didn't say it was regulation."

I added a little smirk after that remark and saw her cheeks turn bright pink. I didn't think that would make her blush. Ha, I guess I have a chance at asking her out. But, I'll wait a bit. I'll ask her out before the end of this semester…

"Um, can we continue this tour?"

I accidentally forgot about the tour and I lightly blush and I repeat LIGHTLY, "Y-Yeah sorry about that. Let's get on with this tour."

* * *

An hour or two later, we were done with the tour and had 30 minutes to kill before we could go to lunch. So I decided it was time for us to get to know each other.

"So, I was wondering, how long have you've been here in the U.S of A?"

"I've been here 3-4 weeks."

"Really, and your English is already better than most kids at this school."

"Wow, I didn't think I was that good. I mean I did learn the basics before I got here. Than I had a few extra weeks before I got here so yeah."

"That's cool."

' _I achieved in making her blush a second time… maybe I do have a chance at making her mine… WHAT AM I SAYING! A girl like Touka would go out with someone like me. Damn it, why does love have to be so difficult!'_

"Are you alright Mark?"  
"I-I'm fine. Oh by the way, my friends call me Tridon or Tridon-Kun. So just call me that."

"Ok… Tridon-Kun."

' _She called me Tridon-Kun. My heart filled with joy as she said that. I felt like she was already shaking with pure delight… wait, she is shaking me. Subconscious moment over, back to work!"_

"Tridon-Kun, c'mon wake up. It's lunch time."

"Whoa, huh…"

"You said we were going to go somewhere."

"Oh right, sorry about that. Now for lunch, all student aid buddies and their buddy go to a special place in the school. You know that card they gave you before you got?"

"The one that came in the envelope?"  
"Yup, follow me."

* * *

Touka's POV

He's a cool guy. He tries hard too hard to make blush but, it's kind of soothing. It's cool to already have met such an awesome guy. I guess that's saying too much.

"So where are we going?" I curiously asked

He told me with a smirk, "It's a surprise."

I hope he hasn't fallen in love with me… It wouldn't be right. A ghoul and a human…

"Alright, you have your card Touka-Chan?"

He called me Touka-Chan! That's weird, "Uh, y-yeah."

"Ok, now place your card over mine."

"Ok, but what is-"

I couldn't say anything else when the walls opened up to reveal a passage way to some dark basement. I could smell a recognizable fragrance. It was coffee and other noticeable foods… what is going on."

"Welcome, to a place we call… Anteiku."

No way, Anteiku... here… no I must be dreaming or something.

"Tridon-Kun, slap me."

"What! No!"

"Slap me, pinch me! Do something to wake me up from this dream."

"You're not dreaming Touka. You're living your dream."

* * *

*Tridon's POV*

I'm glad they have this here. If it weren't for this, I wouldn't even be going to school right now. They knew Touka was a ghoul and this school tries their best to assist Ghouls as best as they could. This school hate the CCG and try their best to work against them. Because in this school the Ghoul:Human ratio is 3:1. That's what I appreciate about this school.

"You see, this school has more ghouls than it does humans. So they built this 'secret' base so that ghouls have a place to hang out during lunch period. Also, there's a scret entrance below the school for adult ghouls"

"But, why go through the trouble for ghouls. I mean the principal is a human right?"

"Yeah, he's human but he actually likes ghouls. The reason he hates the CCG is because of what they did to his wife."

"What did they do?"

"They killed her because she helped a Ghoul by feeding him. The Prince wasn't even mad at her in fact he congratulated her. But, the CCG caught glimpse of her act and deemed it breaking a code of helping a Ghoul. So they broke into the Prince's house while he was here at work and captured. She was never found so she was confirmed dead. He's hated them since then."

"What if she's not dead?"

"That's what I'm saying. Me and a group of friends planned to break into a nearby CCG facility to find out if she's there."

"What! That's suicide!"

"So, I have nothing better to do."

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't throw your life away like that!"

"You can't change his mind." A voice from the shadows stated

"About time you got here Cameron."

"Dude, I told you its Viper! Not Cameron!"

"Haha, no it's not."

"Well, nice to meet you Touka Kirishima. Do you like this school so far?"

"Yeah, it's fun. Especially Tridon-Kun."

"Good to here. But, if you would excuse me and Tridon. Here right quick."

* * *

Touka's POV

What they're doing is suicide. I doubt they're even well trained in using their Kagune. I'm gonna help them. I should eavesdrop on what they're saying. I slowly sneak up on them in the back room.

"Tridon, I know this must destiny for you but, she can really make a difference in this mission."

"I don't care, I want her to be safe. I don't want my crush to be dead the first day I meet her."

"Dude, you barely even know her."

"…"

"I'm sorry but we should let her help us."

"Fine…"

Crush… he has a crush on me. But, we just met not long ago. I need to hurry back before they catch me snooping.

"Don't worry we know and I'm guessing you heard." Viper said as he opened the door

"Yeah…"

"So what will you say?"

* * *

Tridon's POV

" _Viper, I might just (accidentaly) choke you out at some point in your life."_

Touka answered with a blush, "Yeah, what you guys are doing is suicide and you need the most help you can get."

"Alright, meet us here at Anteiku at 7:30."

"Got it."

* * *

I walked up to Touka and whispered to her, "Don't die on me, I'm gonna protect you and Viper."

A/N: Now, I know this seems unlikely of something to happen if TOukla went to our school but, it could happen if you just BELIEVE! Anyway, I've a few other people where the readers chooses what path the story should go next. There aren't many choices but hopefully there to your liking.

A) The gang infiltrate the CCG facility but, Touka and Tridon get captured.

B) They find the Principal's Wife but, she is sadly dead and Touka is furious and goes on a rampage but, gets captures.

C) They find out that the Principal's Wife is in another CCG facility (Mario Reference) and as they escape, Viper is killed.

D) They find out Tridon's identity and kill his family, forcing him to start living with Touka.

E) Your own path.

I hope you like these choices, I don't know if this is against the rules (I should probably check) but, hey I broke the OC rule already and now this (if it is) I guess that means I'm a rebel. But, the reason I have Tridon as my name is because my friends do call me that and the girls sometimes call me Tridon-Kun. But, I guess this is the end. Reaching over 2,000 words right now even though the Author's Note is what is taking it up but, this is my longest chapter. But, I plan to make these chapters long for everyone's desire. So I hope you guys enjoys this and yeah… BYE! P.S. School is fake but names are real :) and I know Touka is starting as an OOC but she will develop her usual self as the story progresses and I plan on pairing Tridon and Touka by the end of this.


	2. A bad idea

A/N: Thank you, to the ones that told me what path to take… most of you said through PM but, I was happy. It was a tie of people wanting their own path and some people wanting to do a combination of C and D, mostly because of the Mario Reference. I like C more than D but combining would be could but I had to break the tie between the two so I waited an extra longer. 1 day later a person said what he wanted and he broke the tie. So were doing… a combination of C and D. So I'll do that path. ENJOY!

* * *

Touka's POV

We had time to kill before the raid so Tridon, Viper and me had all the time to get know about each other, "So who owns the Anteiku here?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Believe it or not, our friend Tridon here owns this place." Viper added after he was done cleaning a table

"Really?"

"Is it really that surprising? But, yeah I run this place, I built it... hell anything else that was done to Anteiku here, I did it." Tridon said glaring at Viper from his earlier remark

"I think it's awesome that there's a place for ghouls here. Do you mind if I start working here?"

"That's if we make out alive."

"You act like we're gonna die or something."

"..."

"Touka mind if I talked to you in private." Viper waved me over to the wooden counter he was at

"Sure thing."

I walked towards Viper as I felt a cold embrace coming from Tridon, the feeling sent a chill down my spine, "You felt that didn't you Touka?" Viper asked as he was washing a cup.

"Yeah." I responded back

"He's already lost a lot people because of these raids."

"Than why does he keep doing these raids?"

"Not only because of the Principal's wife but, for revenge as well."  
"Revenge?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend was killed in one of these raids because of his 'stupidity' as he stated. He doesn't try to put other people in danger but, his emotions usually get the best of him."

"But, earlier he was so happy and excited."

"That's how he copes with it. It's just an act so people won't be worried."

"... will he be alright?"

"Usually, one way I've seen him be actually happy is when he's with his family. He adores his family; they taught him how to properly use his Kagune and everything. But, the ones he cares about the most are his two younger brothers. If anything happened to them... I hope nothing happens to them. Same thing with us, listen, for his sake... don't die. You might wanna get ready, we leave in 30 minutes."

"Alright you two, we gotta close up shop. Touka, Viper... this is the moment of truth." Tridon said as he put his mask on

* * *

Tridon's POV

I stare out the window wondering how the raid will go. My only hope was to not lose my second love the first day we meet.

"I can't screw up today, I won't lose anyone else... I swear it."

"I won't die Tridon and neither will Touka. I know how much you don't want to lose us but, you need to get your head out the gutter."

"I know. Hey, do you think Touka likes me."

"I don't know man, maybe. But, don't try to rush into it."

"I'll try not to Viper."

We both laughed off at our half baked comments as Touka walked in on us.

"What's so funny?"

"You know it's just good friends having a good time." I responded back

"You two have a strong bond don't you."

"Yeah, Viper's is like another brother."

"Haha, alright; let's get going. You two love birds ready?"

"S-Shut up Viper!" Touka screamed at Viper trying to choke him

 _"I'm supposed to be choking him Touka... hehe oh well."_

* * *

Touka's POV

We head out to the CCG facility, I was still worried about Tridon. He didn't stop for us to catch up, he just continued.

"Don't worry Touka, he does this alot."

"But, I'm still worried."

"Just don't let it get the best of you."

"I'll try."

"Alright, we're closing up on the facility. We're strike hard and fast, catch them off balance, search and then we leave."

"Wait, we're just gonna barge in there?! That's crazy." Touka yelled in protest, "You can't expect at least one of us to survive-"

"Touka..."

Viper stopped me before I could continue, " Touka, remember what I said earlier," I thought about it and remembered about what he said.

"I-I'm so very sorry Tridon."

"No worries, remember the plan. Ready... 3,2,1!"

* * *

Tridon's POV

When we burst through the door, there was nobody in the front desk or anywhere in the lobby. I looked around and Viper called me over, "Tridon, you might wanna see this."

I walked over to him wondering what he wanted to show me something... I wish I never went to look.

"What is it?"

"Take a look at this statue."

"What do you m-"

"What is it you two?" Touka wondered

"That's his girlfriend..."  
"What! They just turned her to stone!"  
"Those damn bastards!"

As I yelled that, a sharp blade appeared and took my mask off, then 2 others came.

"Watch out."

Viper pushed out the way and got stabbed.

"Viper!"

"Don't worry bro, it'll heal. But, I feel weird... I-I can't use my Kagune."

"Everyone, take these low-life ghouls down."

"Touka Tridon get out! They already saw your face Tridon, get Touka and get out off here."

"But I-," "GO!"

I didn't argue back and I spout my Ukaku Wings and my Koukaku Blade blocking their Q-Bullets. I look at Touka who is staring at me in amazement. I pick her up and burst through the ceiling.

"What are you idots doing?! Go after them too!" The CCG head investigator barked at his underlings

"No need sir, we got his face and now were gonna send some troops to his home and kill him and his family. Mutiple ghouls in one raid."

"Great Job Senior Investigator, but remember... keep the boy alive."

"What about the girl with them? She's a new one."

"Kill her."

* * *

*Tridon's House*

"Mom, when's big brother gonna be home?" Chris and Mike, Tridon's little brothers, both asked

"I don't know my sweet boys? Hopefully soon."

"Honey, please come here."

"What is it?"

"The CCG, they're here."

"Let them in. I'll send the kids to Anteiku."

Tridon's Dad opens the door to meet a group of CCG officials.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Lewer." The head CCG Investigator said

"My son isn't here. Just leave before something bad happens."

"We're not here for him. Get him boys."

The CCG officials grab Tridon's Dad and try to cuff him

"Honey are the kids gone!"

"Yes!"

"I need help!"

"On it!"

Tridon's Mom kills all the CCG soldiers that grabbed her husband.

"Time to have some fun, Investigator Kiyomora."

"Yes.. you definitely will have fun my friend."

* * *

Anteiku/ Touka POV

I stared at Tridon staring at the window, we were already back at Anteiku, Tridon just lost his best friend and I'm scared for him because they know who he looks like.

"Touka, I'm sorry."

"Huh, for what?"

"For what just happened, I endangered your life and killed my best friend. First my girlfriend, then my best friend..."

"I sorta told you that barging in like that was suicide."

"Are you serious, are you really gonna pester me with this crap."

"I'm just saying, I don't mean to sound horrible but-"

"Shut the hell up..."

"T-Tridon..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Tridon dashes towards me and nearly stabs me with his Kagune. He has nothing but rage and sorrow in his eyes which soon turns into sadness and I see tears form in his eyes. He turns away from me and says, "You know when you asked if you could work here... spot just opened up, be here tomorrow morning. Don't be late. You can use the apartment downstairs. You can live there now."

I got the job at Anteiku but, at what cost.

* * *

Tridon's POV

I thought about what I just did to Touka, I'm such an ass... As I start leaving Anteiku, I hear multiple bangs at the entrance. I opened it and saw my two little brothers, "Guys, what are you doing here. Where's Mom and Dad?" They couldn't speak due to them huffing and puffing. Between there wheezes, I heard 'Mom' then 'Dad' and then... ' CCG'. I was furious, but I had to get my brothers to safety. I took them to the Apartment Touka was in and walked in... on her changing.

"T-Tridon!"

"S-Sorry, boys don't look. Hurry and get changed."

"A-Are those your brothers?"

"Yeah, j-just keep them safe. I need to check on my parents."

"Why, what happened."

"CCG attacked them... just keep them safe alright."

"I-I'll go with you."

"No! I want you to keep them safe. Please do this for me Touka."

"A-Alright, hurry and go to them!"

"Right."

* * *

Tridon's Former House

I quickly ran to the place that was... my home. My home was up in flames, nothing was left... absolutely nothing. I ran and found my Mom and Dad holding hands and... dead. I didn't know what to feel. Anger, sadness or even fear. My mind was on a roller coaster of emotions. I'm too busy to notice the CCG investigator come behind me and stab me right through my abdomen. I couldn't feel anything, when he stabbed me I just stabbed him with my Koukaku Blade and ripped the blade from my stomach. I sprouted my wings and quickly flew away. I was being fired at by many guns and getting shot by them. None of them fazing me... I couldn't let them faze me. I had to live for my brothers... for Touka.

"Stop, he's gone now."

"What do we do now Senior Investigator?"

"Leave him be. He'll be back... don't worry."

* * *

Touka's POV

It's been an hour since Tridon left, I was comforting Tridon's little brothers until they fell asleep in my arms. I brought them to the spare room next to mine so they could sleep in peace. As I tucked them in, I heard a slow knock at the door. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Tridon bloodied and battered. I quickly let him in and he catches himself on my wall. I lead him to my bed and he tells me in a weak voice, "S-Sorry for your bed."

"Don't worry It'll wash out."

"M-My brothers..."

"They're asleep in the other room. They're fine."

'Hehe, g-good... Touka, come here."

"Y-Yeah?"

"G-Good luck at work tomorrow."

He slowly drifts off and goes in a deep sleep. I know he's sleeping because he still had a pulse. Ghouls are tough, especially a Kakuge like Tridon. I slowly wrap a towel around his wound a lay beside him. Watching over him like a mother bear and her cub... but, I feel different... and I can't put finger on it. Oh well, it's been a long first day... goodnight Tridon.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this was a darker chapter than the first one. I like where I took the story, I'm trying extremely too hard to make each chapter long and enjoyable but, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please favorite, follow and review. So yeah, see you guys in the next chapter."


	3. Shopping Day!

Touka's POV

It was a long, long night… Tridon was beside me… bleeding his heart out… and now his brothers and him are now orphans. I can let them live here… well technically he did give me this apartment, so I guess he should live here. But… gah! Damn it! I don't want him to suffer any further. He saw his deceased girlfriend, have his best friend killed and lost his parents all in the same day. This must be the worst day he's had ever

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find that Tridon was no longer beside me and was worried that he'd gotten up without help. I checked around and found him in the bathroom.

"What are you doing? You should still be resting after last night."

"Are you serious. I'm fine, it was just a flesh wound. Hehe, you should be less worried,"

"Less worried, you lost almost everything yesterday... shouldn't you be a little concerned?"

He pauses for a moment, I knew a triggered a nerve. I waited for his angered outburst but he responded with, "It's all water under the bridge. Besides, today is your first day here at Anteiku."

Viper was right, he does do this happy, peppy act to cope with past events especially after last night, "Right, so what about you? What are you going do today?"

"I was about to say something about that but, here is what you're gonna do. For your first day, your gonna run Anteiku... by yourself!"

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Yup, since me and my brothers don't have anymore clothes or electronics and such. We are going to do some shopping."

"Isn't that a feminine activity."

"Exactly, so that's why I'm bringing one of my friends from school."

"Why not me?"

"Well, we are low on workers after yesterday's... events. So I thought this would an amazing first time job for you. Besides I did just lose my best worker who says I can't have ano-"  
"Alright, alright I get it! Who are you going with anyway?"

"Well my brothers and a friend."

"What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"Her name, what's her name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"B-Because... because I need to idiot!"

"Do I sense a little jealousy here Touka?"

I swear that I wanted to slap the stupid smirk off Tridon's face but, I had to refrain from doing so, "If I could, I would slap the mess out you."

"What's stopping you?"

I scoffed at him and got ready for work by pushing him out the bathroom, "Touka?"

I responded, "What?"

"Thank you for last night and I'm sorry for real."

"Don't worry, I already said the blood will wash out."

"Is that what I apologized for? Huh, I hadn't realized that, but what I"m apologizing for is what I did last night. You know... when I almost took your head off. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking at that time... I'm extremely sorry for that. Oh sorry, my brothers want to go now, good luck my friend."

I didn't even get a chance to say anything else before he was out shopping.

 _"Don't get yourself killed this time... WAIT, HE HASN'T PUT A DISGUISE ON YET! I have to quickly get ready so I can tell him."_

* * *

Tridon's POV

"Alright guys, you ready?" I ask as I look at brothers

"YEAH!" they responded back in their usual peppy attitude

"Remember guys, don't over board with electronics. The apartment isn't that big."

"Don't worry, I'll control Mike."

"Hey! What are you talking about. I should be worrying about you getting too many clothes."

"Alright boys, don't worry. We'll find a way."

We meet my friend, June Averyhart, she wanted to come because she wanted to make sure that we would control our spending and... to spend time with me. Yeah, she's had a huge crush on me since the 9th grade and sometimes it gets annoying. She thinks I don't know but... yeah you can figure that out.

"How's my favorite ghoul in the whole world doing?" She tells trying to pinch my cheeks

"I'm doing better than usual..."

"Hmm, what happened?"

"Nothing of your concern. You already know what happened to my parents."

"Yeah, it's all over the news. You can't go out in public looking like-"

"Tridon!"

I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Touka, running quite frantically.

"You need something to cover that face of yours."

"I know, don't worry; I have it all worked out."

"Who is this, Tridon?"  
"Oh right, well-"

"I'm his student buddy. What's it to you?"

"Well, I don't think some tomboyish looking girl trying to steal my man from me."

"I'm not your-"

"Oh please, I wouldn't go out with him even if he was the last guy on earth."

 _"AAAAH!"_ I felt my heart shatter as I heard Touka say that... I felt like a useless, brokent toy.

Instantly cheering me up just to be brought back with constantly being brought down with Touka saying, "No, I don't like him."

In the background I could hear my brothers whispering to each other, "This funny isn't it Mike?" "You bet."

"A-Alright... can we just end this... my heart is already shattered enough."

"But what about-"

I immediately cut them off by yelling, "I said enough! Touka, get to work; you three let's go."

"Oh man, right when it was getting good."

I stormed off without even looking back, but I could sense that Touka and June were trading glares.

* * *

Touka's POV

"The nerve of that girl, hell if I really did like Tridon I would've went with them without doing this crap. But here I am!"

As I was standing around as business when by slowly one the employees came up to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Joshua Kenny."

"You have two first names."

"I know... it gets annoying. But, you can call me Jo."

He was a rather huge man... and I mean huge.

"Well, I'm Touka Kirishima. Nice to meet you."

"I know who you are. Before the manager left, he said how much he wanted you to go with him but, he needed someone to stay back and run this place. I don't know why, I mean a Saturday like this usually means slow business."

"Then why'd he'd make me stay here?"  
"Probably initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah, he usually initiates new recruits. Just be glad you weren't Viper."

"Why?"  
"He had it worse. First he made Viper work on the busiest day of the year."

"That's not so bad."

"By himself."

"Oh..."

"Then he had to duel him the day after in a Ghoul vs Ghoul match."

"Is there anything else?"

"He made him massage his feet and I'm not lying when I say that the manager never need a manicure or anything dealing with foot/hand health because he has perfect skin but, he still made Viper do it."

"What was yours?"

"Uh, he made me clean the bathroom."

"That's not so bad."

"The men's bathroom... with a toothbrush... my own toothbrush"

"Oh, _'I always speak too soon...'_ hehe."

"I say you have it lucky."

"Why is he so lenient with me?"

"I think he does that with all the women that starts to work here."

"Did his girlfriend work here before her uh... tragic passing?"

"Yeah, she worked here before Viper. She was assistant manager. Boy, did she know how to make coffee. She taught the manager how to boost his coffee's taste. I'm telling you, that made business boom out of no where."

"Wow, I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, everyone here at Anteiku does but we try our best to not talk about it. Touka, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Look, Tridon can get random panic attacks from remembering about his girlfriend's death and now that his parents and Viper has died... they're gonna be more frequent and long lasting. All I'm asking is that when you see him start having one, just do something. Don't just stand there looking, he never has panic attacks in public unless they're bad... so just look after him ok?"

"Ok, don't worry... I'll watch over him."

"Thank you Touka."

* * *

Tridon's POV

I'm glad I can buy my own clothes, I mean all I wear are a bunch of plain shirts... it's the shoes and types of jackets that are hard for me to buy. My parents disliked the jackets that I usually get. I mean it's not my fault that I like stand up collar jackets. Hell, even my friends say I dressed weird... to hell with them. I like the way I dress.

"Well, where should we go to Tridon-Kun?" June asked me as she tightly gripped my arm. I responded back, "Well, we should check on shirts later because those are easy to look for. Hmm, June you take the boys clothes shopping. I'll go look for our electronics for the apartment."

"You can count on me!" She responded back with her usual peppy smile.

"Boys, you act properly alright."

"You got it big brother!" Both borthers said in unison

I watched them walk off just to keep a final eye before I had to go buy their TVs, game systems etc. I was using Viper's final salary to pay for the expensive items.

"Hmm, well... I can buy a PS4 and a XBOX One for them. I can probably buy a few games and then a TV. Let's see if we can do the math here..."

I was adding the prices together until I heard a familiar voice come from behind me, "Need any help there Tridon?"

"Nah, I got it. Simple economics and math that I can do..."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah- wait... TOUKA!"

"What's up?"

* * *

Touka's POV

I wanted to laugh so hard at Tridon's half-assed face. But, it soon turned into an enraged face. He started yelling, attracting attention to himself, "What the hell Touka! You're supposed to be back at the coffee shop!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. Jo let me go because there was no one coming in. I think it's because of what happened last night. The ghouls are becoming more and more afraid of coming out."

"I'm gonna kill him when I get back..."

"Hey don't sweat it. I'll help you get what you need. You need help with getting electronics right?"

"Yeah, but I have the stuff I'm getting but it's carrying back to the car."

"Um, hey idiot... I'm right here."

"Are you sure?"  
"Why do you insist on thinking I'm weak."

"I didn't say that!"

"It sounded like you did."

I was just pushing his buttons... he soon gave in to my demands and agreed. He turned back to me and said, "Fine... you win."

"Yes!" I pounded my fist into the air as I watched his head droop down in defeat.

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

Tridon's POV

I swear she could be handful at times. She's nothing like her anime counter part... I mean her half-assed insults are one thing but, her wanting to actually be near me... nonono, I'm not gonna think about that! We stopped by the near by Game stop on the strip to pick up the PS4 and XBOX One, we picked up a few games the boys might have enjoyed. Next, was the TV. That wasn't that hard we bought two 34 inch TVs; one for the boy's room and one for Touka/my room.

"Why do we need one?" Touka asked after I had paid for it, "For when I wanna play with the game systems myself. It may be rare but still."

She gave me a cold glare that I paid no attention to. When Touka thought we were done, I realized that we needed a laptop but, buying two for me and Touka would be too much. I argued with myself to get one until Touka punched me in my arm, "What are you thinking about?"

I replied back saying, "We need a laptop just in case when we have to do projects but, we are low on funds. We're gonna have to wait. I guess it'll be useless to get one now so early in the year."

She stared at with a bored expression and she continued walking back outside with the game systems and games in her hand.

 _"I just bored her with my logic... damn it I'm such a nerd."_

* * *

Touka's POV

After we put everything in the car, we waited outside for the others. It was extremely cold, I insisted we go back inside but, he wanted to wait for the others. I thought he was crazy, it was at least 40 degrees and below. Damn it, I felt like punching him multiple time but I wanted to keep my hands in my pockets.

"Are you really that cold Touka?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..."

"Why didn't you say so. Here take my jacket."

"W-Why, i-i-it's so c-c-cold?"  
"So... I like the cold."

Now he was definitely crazy. Who could stay outside in this weather without a jacket or anything else but a t-shirt on...

"C'mon, I'll take you to the car."

He grabbed my hand and brought me to the car. I don't care that he grabbed my hand... his hand was... abnormally warm in this weather. When we finally got in the car he turned the heat on in which I was instantly relieved. I turned to him and asked, "You like the cold but, there's something else weird about you."

He turned back to me confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your hands are abnormally warm."

"Oh right, I guess I haven't told you. Uh, it may not sound believable but, I can control my body heat."

As soon as he said that I just busted out laughing, he looked away embarrassed, "Don't be embarrassed, it just so weird. I think that's pretty cool."

"R-Really... uh thanks Touka."

We stare at each other a long time in silence, he was about to speak before we heard the car doors open and we hear June, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"H-Huh, Tridon you idiotic boy!"

I pull man hand back and punch him in which he blocks quickly, "What the hell did I do? Grr, damn it June."

We look back at June who has a sneaky smirk on her face. Sometimes, I wanna destroy her sometimes...

"Wait!" Tridon exclaims

"What?" We all ask

"I forgot to buy my own clothes!"

"You idiot!"

I throw another punch which lands directly on his face. Looks like another trip to the store... *sigh* I should kick his ass even more.

* * *

A/N: I know this was probably a filler but you met two new characters and got to know a little more about the history of Tridon's life from our friend Jo. I want you guys to remember about Tridon's panic attacks in the near future. They will play a crucial part in the pairing relationship between Tridon and Touka. I hope you enjoy this story, I plan to make this enjoyable and pair me and Touka together. I try to make some parts of the chapter happy and funny, then change it to be more serious (and other times dark). Anyway, leave a review saying how much you like it and favorite and/or follow this story. Peace out guys!


	4. Dreams

Tridon's POV

After being beaten mercilessly by Touka and knocked out, I woke up in a chair, "W-What the hell, where am I?"

"Can't you tell, we're home." A familiar blue blue haired girl said.

"Huh, you sound a little less pissed off than you were a few hours ago." I responded as I rubbed my cheek

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt you my love."

 _"MY LOVE?! There's no way she would call me that. My stupid perverted dreams... might as well wake myself up."_

I immediately started pinching my arm as hard as I could and... I felt it. What's going on

"Why are you pinching yourself? Is something wrong?"

 _"Where am I for real?!"_

* * *

Touka's POV

I stare at Tridon as his lifeless body lay on the bed.

"Is he still out?" Tridon's brother, Mike, said as he peeked his head through the door

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's alright, at least you didn't kill him."

It pierced my heart as he said that. I didn't know what to think, what if I had killed him. Nonono, that's impossible... he went through hell yesterday. But still, He needs to wake up.

"Mike, why does Tridon have a crush on me?"

"I don't know, he only talks about his love life when he actually has the girl he likes. Like when he got his first girlfriend... yeah his first girlfriend was so nice and caring. She was also an extremely powerful ghoul."

"What kind of Kagune did she have."

"She had the Ukaku Kagune I think. I don't remember, it's been 2 or 3 years since her death."

"He still holds grudge for her death, even after so long?"

"You have to understand, that was his first ever girlfriend. So he would still a bad grudge, especially if it was the CCG."

"..."

"Don't feel bad. But hey, your the first girl he's fallen for since his last girlfriend. So I think your special... don't break his heart if he decides to ask you out..."

"W-Why?"  
"You don't want to know... trust me."

He walked back in his room to go back to sleep and I thought about what he meant. I continued staring at Tridon, thinking about what Mike said.

"I won't break his heart... ever."

* * *

Tridon's Dream/POV

Where the hell am I. I'm not dreaming, or am I. No, I wouldn't be able to feel pain... what's going on...

"Um, Touka... I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Ok, be back soon."

I leave the room thinking of what would be different... and I was right. Everything was different... Anteiku and the school... the school wasn't even there. Everything looked so familiar... wait, this looks like the area as it is in the anime! Holy crap, this is either awesome or incredibly weird. I walk around and I notice many things that are very similar to the anime. I look in awe at the view until I hear a similar sound... the sound of human flesh ripping. It smelled so good, I had to find the smell. I found the body in a alley way, staring at the body I went in for a bite before...

"That was a nice catch huh?"

That voice sounds way to familiar to me... it sounds just... like... my old... girlfriend.

"K-Kat?"

"Nice to see you again love."

Nononono, she can't be here and why is she here... damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Surprised to see me again?"

"No, you're not real. You're just in my head."

"It's that what you're gonna say to your old lover?"

"..."  
"First, you try to forget me, then you get Viper killed... and now, you're going for Touka. You're such a bastard."

"No, you're nothing like Kat. She was a wonderful, caring person. She wouldn't say stuff like that."

"Hahaha, you sound so god damn cliché... maybe you should join Viper."  
"You won't lay a single hand on him you bitch." A blue haired girl said as she sprouted her wings.

"Oh, look at your lover Tridon. I'll enjoy killing her."

They dashed towards each other. Both of the Ukaku users going back and forth... I wanted them to stop. Two people I love are fighting... no, I know why Kat's like this. I tried to forget her for so many years... then came Touka. I never thought I could fall in love again, until I saw Touka. That's why she's like this... and probably why I'm here. I know what to do, "Hey, Kat!"

She turned towards me and both of them stop fighting. I walk up to her and stab her with my Kagune, "Farewell, my love... I'm sorry that I tried to forget you. But, I have to. It's the only for me prevent anyone else that I love die; like you and Viper. Rest in peace." I kiss her one last time before Kat, along with everything else, turns into dust and everything goes to black. I finally wake up from one helluva dream.

* * *

Touka's POV

I sit there, squeezing his hand. Wishing for him to wake up... just then I hear him speak, "Can you not squeeze my hand so hard?"

"T-Tridon, your awake!"

I start to give him a hug but, he flinches badly.

"W-What's wrong."

"N-Nothing, sorry. I just didn't want to get beaten to a pulp again."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Touka, you can get some sleep. I've had enough sleep."

"No! I-I mean, I'm gonna stay up with you."

What the hell was I saying. My body was screaming for sleep... I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed understanding though, he just gave me a simple nod. No stupid remark or even a smirk. What happened when he was sleep?

"So do you want to watch something?"

"Huh?"

"The TV... isn't it setup already."

"Oh yeah. Jo help us set up everything. The game systems and the TVs."

"Where's is the PS4. I have a Netflix account, so we can go watch a movie or something."

"Ok, go set it up. The PS4 is in the corner by the bed. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Alright."

I walk towards the bathroom, contentiously looking back at Tridon as he set up everything. I kept wondering what he was dreaming about, he just looks dead inside but yet, he still looks genuinely happy. He catches me staring at him, "Why are you staring Touka?"

"N-No reason."

I hoped he didn't catch my blush, but I still wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

Tridon's POV

"Alright, yellow cord... white, then red aaaand boom!" I said as I was setting everything up

"Did you get it working?" Touka said as she walked out of the bathroom

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Sure."

As I opened up Netflix, I realized Touka was clinging to me tightly. Maybe she feels bad almost nearly killing me, "Uh Touka, are you alright?"

She doesn't look at me and clings even tighter, "Just shut up and let me have this."

"If you feel bad for what you did, don't be. I'm fine, I can take alot of-"

"It's not that it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Oh, nothing you dumbass."

"Again with insults... *sigh* oh well."

"Um, actually Tridon. I have to ask you something."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"How do you really feel about me?"

"H-Huh?!"  
"Sorry if I come off rude or something... I just want to know."

"I-I uh... think of you as a really close friend."

I don't know why but she started glaring at me. Then she said, "You don't have to lie. I know you have a crush on me."

 _"Damn it she knows! How does know?!"_

"Look um, I'll think about it. Just don't think I don't like you... it's just..."

"Don't worry. I get it. Let's just enjoy this time alright?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

Morning/ Still same POV

We had fallen asleep with the game system still plugged in. It was on auto play, so movies continued to play all night. I stretched but, I couldn't move my arms. Every time I would try to move it something would grip it tighter and tighter until... **CRACK!**

I silently screamed, keeping my mouth closed hoping not to wake anybody up. I look down to find Touka gripping my arm extremely tight. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't.

 _"I'm pretty sure she just broke my arm. Why is she clinging so hard to me?" I wondered_

After endlessly trying to rip my arm away from I hear her mutter something, "N-No... don't leave me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

As she would say that, she would grab to tighter. I soon lost feeling in arm and didn't really care. Then she muttered, "Don't kill me, T-Tridon."  
"WHAT!" I screamed after she said that.

She jumped up quickly after I screamed and instantly asked what had happened.

"What, what happened?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Your lying."

Damn it, "Uh, you were talking... in your sleep."

She paused for a small moment and said, "What... did I say."

"Y-You told me, to not kill you."

Her eyes widened at what I said... I flicked her in her head extremely hard.

"Ow, what?"

"My arm, you broke it."

She instantly blushed and started apologizing, "I'm so very sorry!"

"Nonono, it's fine. It'll heal."

"You say that about everything."

"I know, sorry. Hey Touka."

"What's up?"

"Do you want to go with me to get my clothes?"

* * *

Touka's POV

There he goes, back to his go-get attitude. Hehe, I think it would be nice to go with him. Especially after what I did to him.

"Sure thing. When do you want to go?"

"What time is it?" He asked as he turned the game system

"I think it's 9:15."

"We can leave in an hour or two."

"Alright."

"I'll go check on Anteiku."

"Alright, I'll go get freshened up."

He walks out and I think about the dream that I had last night.

* * *

Touka's Dream

"H-Huh... where am I?"

I looked around, floating in nothingness... just floating.

"Hello! Anyone there?!"

"I'm here..."

A too familiar voice said from behind me, "Touka, welcome to your dream."

"T-Tridon?"  
"Sup, your dream is kind of boring. I guess that's why I'm here..."

"Why are you here."

"To show yo- damn it... I was gonna sound too cliche. Anyway, I'm gonna show what will happen with how you act now."

"That makes almost no sense."  
"Hm, well you know what you just did to me?"

I didn't know what he meant, I'm guessing about beating the crap out of him. I don't know how that would change the future, "How would that have anything to do with what's going to happen in the future?"

"Because, my body isn't as tough as you think. I may be a full Kakuja, but that doesn't mean I'm immortal. My body can still endure prolonged damage... I can heal, but it has its limits."

"I understand that but-"

He puts his finger on my mouth and says, "Shut up, the grown up is talking."

"W-What!?"

I grew angry at his comment and started to punch him as hard as I ever could but he... stabbed me with his Kakuja... and I felt it.

"You can feel that can't you. Hmph, you should be used to it after the shit you've been through in Japan."

"W-What do you ***cough*** do you mean?"

"I know your pass... or so I think I do. Look, remember what my brother said to you. He's right about my actual first love, she denied me her love and it broke my heart... so I broke her's."

"Then your love to your old ***cough*** girlfriend... was forced."

"No, she loved me, and I loved her... it was genuine love between us... I just want to warn you of what could happen. I should demonstrate to you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What would you do if I just up and left you?"  
"I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do, we may have known each other for a short time, but my life has changed in such a bad way... that you need me to be with you so that I won't suffer any longer."

"..."

"Come on, you can't deny it. So I'll just leave right now... let's see how you feel."  
"N-No, don't leave me... Tridon."

 _"What the hell was I saying... he can't be right. I don't need him, if anything he needs me..."_

"The more you think like that, the more I'll leave you."

"Th-That was in my head."

"Exactly, when I leave. I will still be in your head... haunting you with your own prolonged guilt."

"B-But, your not him."

"Ok, it's what you think. Farewell, Touka."

"N-No wait, don't leave me... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't say I was leaving, I'm just going to... kill you."

He lunged towards me and I whispered, "D-Don't kill me... T-Tridon."

Then that's when I woke up to Tridon yelling. I was so embarrassed and scared... I didn't know how to really feel. I just agreed to going with him to buy his clothes. I guess he needs a female with him.

* * *

Tridon's POV

I walk into the room as Touka... was changing... again.

 _"Damn it... not again."_

I flinch preparing for a beating but she just says, "Oh, are you ready?"

I was baffled, originally she would've beaten me into next week... LITERALLY. But, she just casually talked to me.

"Oh, you worried about walking in on me while I'm changing aren't you? Don't worry, it already happened once and since we're living together, I'm just gonna learn to accept it."

What happened in the last few hours. Yesterday afternoon she beat the crap out of me just for embarrassing her. But, last night she was so caring... what happened to you Touka?

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliffhanger... sort of. Yes, Touka was OOC again sort of but, this is building the relationship between Touka and Tridon. The next chapter will deal with you guys learning Tridon's style(or my style) of clothing. Also, Tridon and Touka will learn more about each other in the next chapter. Sorry, this took so long to be updated. School has been a real drag the past week but, slowly getting back into the swing of things. I'm probably gonna take another short break to continue my SAO fanfiction, so if you guys like SAO(which I doubt you would) you should check out my SAO fanfiction called: Sword Art Online: Another Chapter; it's my most famous chapter on my profile. Anyway, enough with the self advertisement, just favorite, follow and please say how much you enjoy the story so far in the reviews. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, PEACE! P.S. My writing has improved from all my past stories so don't berate on my old writing style. Peace for real this time


	5. More to know

Tridon's POV

"Touka..."

I continued staring at her as she changed... minding less of... what's happening. But, with how she's acting, "If you keep staring at me like that I might just have to kick your ass."

She smiled at me in a... teaseful way... am I dreaming again, "Touka, punch the crap out of me."

"No..."

Her tone changed immediately, like I just hit the biggest nerve, "I-I'm sorry... I'll let you get ready. Sorry for troubling you."

"Um actually.. can you..."

She paused for a second, _"_ _Is she really gonna let me stay in here... holy crap. My dream is almost coming true..."_

"Can you get the brush for me in the bathroom?"

"Oh... _DAMN IT!"_

I went to get the brush and I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't know what but, I felt distorted... damn. Next, I saw... Viper. A really, nasty looking one; he was bloody and was just plain ugly looking.

 _"What, do you not even remember what your best friend looked like."_

 _"No, I've tried to forget."_

 _"Forget? Like how you forgot your girlfriend. You can't forget everything my friend."_

 _"Hmph, I swear... my life has become a rendition of Tokyo Ghoul. Hell, it started with Anteiku. Now, we have Touka... hahaha."_

 _"Tridon... Tridon..."_

"Tridon!" Touka yelled bringing me out of my trance

"H-Huh... oh... uh, here's your brush. What happened?'  
"You zoned out. Are you alright."

"Yeah... wait! I asked you if you were alright."

"No you didn't."

"Oh, well... are **YOU** alright?"

"Of course."

"No your not.

"What are you getting at?"

"The past few hours you've been... more laid back. Especially just now, you literally shrugged off me walking in on you changing. Regardless if we're gonna start living together. Any girl would've either slapped the boy that walked in on them, and knowing you... you would've surely beaten the hell out of me. I mean you did in yesterdays events."

"..."  
"Y-You know what? L-Let's just get going when your done. I'll be laying on the bed..."

"Ok."

* * *

Touka's POV

I don't want him to know about my dream... well, he does know what happened... I just, "Hey Touka, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just let me put my shoes on."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside."

As I was putting my shoes on Tridon whispers to me, "Hey, uh... thank you for coming with me. I appreciate it," I whisper back to him, "No problem..."

"Alright, see you down stairs."

"Ok."

...

* * *

Tridon's POV

As I starting walking outside, I heard a big commotion, "Same crap again?"

"Listen, you half ass idiot. You're not supposed to make the coffee like that." One girl with pink hair said

I walk in to see Jo leaning against the doorway, " What are they arguing about this time?"

"About how they make the coffee."

"Really, I thought it'd be over me again like usual."

"Well... sort of."

"Huh?"

"Well, they wanted to impress you."

"By trying to make coffee?"

"Well, they planned to run Anteiku by themselves."

"That's..."

"Alright Tridon I'm ready." Touka saw Jo and I standing at the door way, "Why are we standing here?"

"We're watching them argue again." I explain

"Who?'  
"Two of my employees."

"Why."

"They do this everyday. Although, why are they making coffee on a Sunday? We're closed on Sundays."

"I think they forgot."

If you don't know, I have these two girls that work at Anteiku who always try to impress me. The pink haired girl not pouring the coffee is Courtney Teague. Then the one pouring the coffee is Tristy Teague. They're twins... that like me. They are in my 1st and 3rd period so they try extremely hard to impress me.

"Jo, you can go home... wait, why are you even here?"

"I live downstairs remember?"

"Oh right."

"Downstairs? There's is an apartment downstairs?"  
"Yeah, I totally forgot about that. Anyway, you can go back."  
"Sweet, I wanted to take a power nap anyway. See you guys later."

"See ya."

"Tridon... are you gonna do anything to stop them?"  
"Nah, this happens a lot. So I really don't mind it."

"What if they go too far?"  
"..."

"Tridon?"

"It's nothing. I guess I should stop them."

"Ok."

"Hey!"

"Huh, oh T-Tridon!" Courtney exclaimed, "S-Sorry if we made any ruckus."

"Well, maybe a little but... why are you girls making coffee. Today is closed for humans."

"For tonight."

"By then it'll get cold."

"I tried to tell her that, but the pink haired idiot didn't listen."

"It wouldn't matter anyway, no one would've liked her coffee with how poorly she preparing it."

"How is she doing it."

"Just come look at how she's doing it."

"Shut up..."

They kept arguing, even with me there... time to do what I always do. What I'm about to do always work with them.

"So, this is what I'm about to do."

I look at her technique, _"Hmm, her technique is good but the circling of it is too small. Time do what I'm about to do."_

"Here let me show you," I grab her hand and help her move her hand around, "See you doing fine, it's just you circle the pot too short and fast. Make it more broad and slower so you can properly gain the taste of the coffee."

"O-Ok..."

 _"Bingo... now Courtney should get jealous..."_

"L-Lucky..."

"What, are you not happy that your sister is learning how to make coffee."

I see Tristy stick her tongue out at her sister and I let go of her hand, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the both of you have time with me. I just need to ask you two a favor."

At the same time they answer, "Anything for you Tridon."

"Can you two babysit my brothers while I'm out?"

"Sure."

"Great... good luck."

"Wait what?!"  
"Glad you guys can do that, you can go bug Jo to help you guys."

"Wait, where are you going," They both stare at me, both really close to me, "I'm going to buy my clothes with Touka."

"W-We haven't met her yet. Can we go too."

"But, I need someone to look after my brothers. I just need you guys to prevent them from fighting. I mean I said you can get Jo to help."

"F-Fine... but you owe us something when you get back."

"Got ya. See ya guys later."

I walk back to Touka to find her blushing like crazy, "What's wrong Touka?"

"N-Nothing! Let's just get going."

"Sure thing, you lead the way."

* * *

Touka's POV

I still can't believe he did that... and how is he gonna pay them back?

"Touka, c'mon. I want to know what you think of my style. Or would rather be out here in the cold."

"N-No, I'm coming."

"Cool, now just to tell you now... don't laugh at how I dress. I really self-conscious about how I dress. Which is why I wear what I wear."

"Ok..."

"Now... I need to find the right skinny jeans."

"Skinny jeans?!"

 _"I was surprised a guy like him would even like to wear skinny jeans."_

"Do you really think that?"

"Huh?"

"I can read your thoughts."

"Y-You can read my thoughts?!"  
"Of course, I hear all of your thoughts. The things you think about... especially about me are kind of... umm, weird."

"..."

"Hey, don't look so gloomy. Now, what do you think of these skinny jeans?"

"They look nice. It has a nice feel to it."

"Yeah it does, I'll get 3 pairs of these."

"3?"

"Yeah, I sometimes skip school to go out."

"Why?"  
"Because I don't like school."

"..."

"Alright, now let's go find some jackets."

"What kind of jackets are you looking for?"  
He pauses for a moment and rubs his chin, "I like jackets with high collars."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I don't put the collar down when I wear jackets. No one really likes it when I do that. The only that actually likes it are the twins and my brothers."

"Hm, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh good, I won't have someone else messing with me about my jackets."

I felt a strange vibe coming from him as he said that... like he was remembering something...

"Why the long face Touka? C'mon, let's see if I can get you anything for the cold. Maybe a new scarf..."

I've only known for 3 days and I get a strange feeling when I'm near him. But, what could it be?

* * *

Tridon's POV

After we completed our shopping we decided to take a break and sit on a nearby bench inside the mall and we decided to learn more about our past. She started off first, "When did you and your first girlfriend meet?"

"Well it's more she met me. You see before, the only one I had to talk to was either the principal and Viper. So, when Viper got sick, I had no one to talk to; especially during lunch."

"Did no one else want to talk to you."

"Apart from the principal having on and off conversations with me, but no... that was until my girlfriend showed up."

I find it hard to forget my past if I talk about it almost all the time.

"So I'm guessing you met her on one of those days?"

"Yeah, again I was alone at the table and the prince was too busy with some school board meeting and she just... sat at my table."

* * *

*Flashback*

She sat there reading a book, it was a type of story about us ghouls. I was extremely curious and I asked about it with her, "Hey, um... is that a story about ghouls?"

I saw her jump as I asked her that, "Y-You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know," She started apoligizing and told me, "Nononono, sorry. I just didn't think you were into ghouls. Um, but yeah... this book is about ghouls. Actually, I'm the one that wrote it."

I was amazed that she wrote it because of how the book looked. It looked like a legit looking novel. I was so curious about her book that asked how she got a cover so amazingly designed, "You have to tell me who made you that cover. I've been meaning to turn my story into a legit novel."

She blushed a bright red after knowing how close I was to her, "S-Sure, um... I'm Katie Wilson but, you can call me Kat."

"I'm Mark Lewer, but you can call me Tridon."

That's where our relationship started building slowly... we were voted cutest couple for the school she was highly embarrassed for the title for us. It was weird because we were only dating that next semester we met. She was such an awesome girl too... she had nice short blue hair and sparkling blue eyes...

* * *

Back to Present/Touka's POV

"Sometimes you wish you can just reverse time... but why would I do that when my life is still nice and strong. Especially with you here Touka. You may think that you may have caused trouble but you haven't. If anything it's my fault that everything that happened to me was my doing."

No matter what he says and how he sounds... I can see the despair in his eyes. His eyes are filled with sorrow and despair... I will still feel sorry for him no matter what he says. He asks me in return, "What about you Touka, I don't want to pry any of past from you. I more so wanna ask what do you like so far. I know you've only been here a few weeks but, how much do you like it so far?"

"Well, it's much less cold than it is in Japan but, I still don't like the cold. I still find it weird that you actually enjoy this."

"Yeah but, there is still a limit."  
In the distance I can here all too familiar voice.

* * *

Tridon's POV

"Oh Tridon-Kun!"

Oh no... is that June?!

"Oh... I see you're on a date with... that"

Touka tenses up then I can see her do a little smirk, "Of course, isn't it obvious?"

"T-Touka..."

"I see... well, how about we make it a double date?"  
"Huh?"

"You see, I just met an awesome guy not long ago and he plans to go on a date with me tomorrow."

My eyes shoot open after hearing what she said, _"J-June, got a date. I thought she had a crush on me?"_

"We're in. Me and Tridon will join you guys tomorrow after school. Right Tridon?"

"S-Sure..."

"Very well then, We'll meet you guys at 5:00 on the dot."

"We'll be there."

 _"What the hell... WE WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO BUY CLOTHES!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update but, I already know how to progress the story because this story will lead into a crossover so make sure to look forward to that. But, tell me what you guys like about this story or how I should improve on my writing. Make you follow and favorite it too. See you guys in the chapter.


	6. Secrets

Touka's POV

As we were driving home I could feel Tridon's cold stare. I would've thought he would be jumping with joy to be on date with me... well it is a fake one...

"Touka... why did you agree?"

"Huh?"

"To the date... why did you agree to a date?!"

"I d-don't know... I wanted her to be jealous. Besides, I thought you would be happy being on a date with me."

"It's a FAKE date!"

"..."

"I don't know how we're gonna sell this... and it's such a last minute reminder."

"We'll find a way. I know we will."

"You know at school, we're gonna have to act like a couple. June goes to the same school as us remember that. So the rumor of us dating is gonna spread like wild fire."

"Damn it..."

"Want to know something else?"

"I guess it's something that's important... so lay it on me."

"I sorta have a fan club."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, it was brought up at the beginning of this year and the club is made up of... girls... and boys that adore me."

"..."

"Yeah, so you're definitely gonna be disliked by them."

"Great... how did we get into this mess?"

"Excuse me, we! You mean you!"

"Oh right..."

Geez, he really does know how to bring someone down to a grain of sand. At least, he gets a date with me... sort of, "You know, I wonder how the twins are doing. By the way, how are you gonna pay them back?"

"I know how. I just sleep with them."

"H-Huh?!"

"Yeah, they sleep on a full size bed and we can fit on it. So I just sleep with them. They're heavy sleepers so I can easily slip away from their grasp."

"..."

"What? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"N-No way you pervert!"

I raise my hand to slap him but he stops me, "I don't think that would be a good idea while I'm driving. I don't want to get killed... haha. Yeah right, I just don't want to lose my only car."

After he said that I felt... broken. I don't want him to die...

* * *

Tridon's POV

I continue laughing at my joke about crashing my car... it's a nice car. A nice mustang v-6 comfortable... AAAAH, I love my car. I even customized it with custom rims and added a much better spoiler. My car is the best looking car at school. So I care a lot about it.

"So Touka, do you like how my car looks?"

"Huh?"

"Well, does it looks nice to you. I worked on it a lot and spent a bunch of my hard earned cash on it... so what do you think?"

"Hmm, I think you should change the color a bit. Probably to a white and blue."

"Cool, I was gonna paint my car blue with some black highlights but, white could fit in there as well."

"Lose the black. Keep the white and blue."

"Um, ok. I like all three colors but I see what you mean."

We continue talking about what else to put on my car as my phone starts to vibrate viciously. I look at it and I get surprised. Touka stares at me curiously and soon yells, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

I stare at the road and realize I was about to drive off the side of the road and I jerk the wheel hard.

My tires screech and gladly no other drivers are around me as I'm driving.

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry I was just reading this message that Jo sent. We have a Winter Snow Watch for tonight. We're expecting 5-7 inches of snow and school will be canceled tomorrow. Phew, we don't have to worry about the rumor."

"Oh thank goodness."

We both sigh in relief and I put my phone down as I head for the parking lot of the school in which she soon says if we could have a snowball fight, "Hey Tridon, could we all have a snowball fight with everyone at Anteiku? Hell, even the principal can get into it!"

I think for a moment and think of the best plan ever, "Touka, you just gave me an amazing idea."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That can be the double date. We can invite June and her date. It'll be perfect."

"Holy crap, Tridon you're genius!"

"I'll call her tomorrow. Yes!"

We pull up and we soon see some snow flakes fall, "Wow, looks like Jo wasn't Lying..."

"Wow, this is cool and we're gonna get so much more snow than this. This is so awesome!"

I took the moment to grab her hand but, she spins around and whispers in my ear, "I'm gonna bury you in snowballs tomorrow."

I see a light gleam in her eye... even though there was no sun to be sighted. I soon grin evilly and reply with, "We'll see about that missy."

She walks inside Anteiku with a few bags of clothes and I just stare at my hand then slowly grab a few bags myself, "Tomorrow is gonna fun."

* * *

Touka's POV

I set the bags down in the apartment I see a big lump under the blanket on the bed. The lump rise up and down slowly like someone is sleeping. Then I here a loud inhuman snore. I jump back in fear and what's under the blanket then Tridon walks in the room and flicks the light switch on, "Oh, they really worked Jo to hell."

"Wait, that's Jo under there!"

"The twins and my brothers were relentless. I'm guessing they're in the other room playing video games. I might as well tell them I'm back."

Tridon walks into that room and I hear the girls scream and a loud crash... seems like he's having fun. I walk over to Jo and shake him and jerks up.

"Whoa what!"

"Jo, you can go home now."

"Oh finally... those kids are RELENTLESS. It's about time you guys got home. After I sent that text I just passed out on the bed. You guys can handle it from here."

"Oh by the way, tomorrow we're gonna have a snowball fight with everyone. Are you in?"

"Sure, its been a long time since it has snowed here. I was hoping we could have a snowball fight."

"Great!"

"Alright, I'm going back to my apartment. See ya tomorrow."

I wave him off as he exited the apartment. I turned towards the door to the other room, "I wonder if they knocked Tridon out when they tackled him..."

I opened the door to see the girls rubbing their faces all over Tridon... I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you stop laughing Touka and HELP ME!"

"Sorry, it just looks so funny."

"Well, I told them about the snowball fight. They agreed."

"Cool... hehehe."

"C'mon, get them off!"

"Alright, hey girls... you wanna get to know me?"

"Of course!"

They both yelled and dragged me to the other room... why did I do this to myself...

* * *

Tridon's POV

As I brushed myself off, I walked up to my brothers and invited them to sit on the bed with me. They rushed the bed to sit close to me. I tightly grip them around me and I asked them, "You guys have fun today?"

"Of course, we had fun pranking Jo alot."

"That's not really nice of you guys to do. If anything, I expected you guys to mess with the twins for a bit."

"We did, but they started playing games with us."

They really do like talking in unison... hehe, must've picked it up from the girls.

"Hey, would you guys like a snowball war tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Sweet. Alright, I'll go check on the girls. You guys continue on playing, just don't stay up too late."

"Ok!"

I rub both there heads roughly and I walk to the next room.

"So, you girls have fun."

They all turn to me flustered and nervous. They all said in unison, "Y-Yeah..."

"That was weird. Well, thanks for your help girls. I guess you two met my demands and an reward is in order..."

"We already discussed with Touka-Chan."

They added honorific to her name... I'm more worried that they discussed their reward with Touka, "Alright, what did you guys come to an agreement to."

"Touka agreed to sleep on the couch while we sleep with you in the bed."

"Ok."

"Huh!" Touka looks at me with her mouth gaped open

"Suprised Touka!"

"B-But..."

"Yeah, they've tried really hard to do this so what the hell."

"U-Uh..."

"I mean if you wanna squeeze in you-"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Come on Touka? We know you want to sleep with Tridon."

Touka started blushing heavily. She could barely get her words out before I interrupted her, "S-sorry, you don't have to sleep in the bed. It was just a joke... sorry," She looked away hiding her blush and murmured, "I-I wouldn't mind..."

Did she say she wouldn't mind! I need to confirm this, "D-Did you say that y-you wouldn't mind?"

She didn't respond she just went to lay down on the couch, "Tridon... and Touka-Chan... hmm?" The girls keep looking back and forth but I pull them closer to me and they hug onto me tighter, "Good night girls... get ready for tomorrow."

"Ok Tridon... thank you. We love you."

"I love you guys too."

They fall asleep in my arms. I slip away from their grasp and I walk over to Touka... she was sound asleep. I gently pat her head and I sneak outside without anyone knowing, "They can't find out I'm doing this..."

I knock on Jo's door and he opens, "What's up Tridon?"

"Jo... you ready?"

"Of course."

"Alright then... let's get this party started," I slowly put on my new mask and so does Jo, "Today, is the day... we get our vengeance."

"I've been waiting for this."

We put on heavy jackets and walk outside. A group of people with masks similar to each others meet us outside, "You two ready?" I slowly reply to the leaders question, "You know I am. This may be my first time but... you know I can do this." we march on towards our destination. The snow is barreling down hard but it doesn't hinder us. We continue on, tonight... we kill...

* * *

*Somewhere else*

"It seems they're on the move boss."

"Does it really matter? Haha, they've tried many times before and they'll surely fail again."

A man reports to a much larger man, "But boss. There is a new ghoul with them."

"Oh is there now... who is he."

"He goes by the name Tridon. He's a full Kakuja."

"Oh, a Kakuja vs another Kakuja... hehe... leave him to me. It'll be another fitting meal."

"Yes sir."

The man laughs a demonic laugh as he thinks about his future feast, "Hehe, time to feast!"

* * *

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Sorry for not posting for a bit. This was meant to go up last Tuesday but sadly I had a Sinus Infection and was bed ridden for a few days. But, now I've made a few edits which actually shortened the chapter. Sorry for this being a shorter chapter. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hate being sick and I hope I don't ever get sick again. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see all of you beautiful sons of guns again!


	7. A familiar face

Touka's Dream and POV

"Oh Touka-Chan!"

A familiar voice called out for me. We were back at Anteiku... I could've swore I was asleep just then. Ugh, another dream, "Yes?"

I replied back to the voice. The weird thing about it is that the one calling for me is Tridon. But, he looks older... he has a small goatee. It's weird, "Can you come here please?"

He waved me over to him as he was cleaning a table. I slowly walk over to him. I'm still getting used to his new body. It looks more lean and he obviously has more muscle. His face has a more definite features to it. He looks so much more handsome and mature... I somewhat lose my breath as I get a full view of him.

"Yes Tridon?"

"Let's have some fun dear."

What does he mean! Well, this is a dream... WAIT! Why am I dreaming of this... wait... I can't move my body.

"Yeah... I've been waiting for this."

I can't even speak for myself. What is this... wait... Is Tridon coming in for a kiss? I don't want to kiss him, but...

* * *

Tridon's POV/ In an abandoned warehouse

Once we arrive at our destination, everyone splits up. They gave me a radar to a certain area of the warehouse. I'm guessing this is the mob boss.

"Alright... they told me he's another kakuja. Looks like I have my work cut out for me..."

Walking around the warehouse for a few minutes, picking off a few ghouls along the way, "Where the hell is this guy anyway?!"

I stumble upon a dark looking room, "This has to be it," A dark figure appears from the the far end of the room, "You can't be more than right Tridon."

"So, you're Takiyama."

"Oh, call me Yukimura."

"I'll stick to Takiyama. You're the other Kakuja they told me about, aren't you?"

A small smirk reaches to Takiyama's face, "Of course I am. So... did you enjoy seeing your house a blaze?"

"..."

"C'mon, you didn't like it?"

"Seeing your home burning like that is someothing no one wants to happen to them."

"Hm, a perceptive mind I see... do you want to join your parents?"

His question shocks me. but I regain closure, "No, I still have my brothers... I'll make sure nothing happens to them..."

"And if you die?"

His question hits hard, like a q-bullet piercing my skin, I never thought of how my brothers would do if I ever died. I replied with a disgusted tone, "I-I haven't thought about it..."

I tilt my head down, but I feel a hand grip my shoulder, "Don't worry about. If you come with me, it'll all be fine."

I stare at him and start to lose feeling... everywhere. I can't feel anything... I'm losing control of myself... crap

* * *

Back at the apartment/Touka's POV

I woke up right before the kiss... that was the first time I've had a dream like that. I got up and I was sweating heavily. I turned to the twins, but I didn't see Tridon, "Where did you go?"

I can't look for him right now... I'llhave no idea where he went. I'll just have to hope for the best.

* * *

Tridon's POV

As soon as I was on my last leg Jo bursts through the wall with the other ghouls, "Tridon get out of there!"

"Huh?"

"He's trying to control you. Get out of there now!"

Crap... they didn't tell me much about this guy. All I know is that he's the guy that made... my first ever real friend to commit suicide. She was forced to because of that same ability to control someone's mind. He caused her to commit suicide in front of me and Jo. Jo and I will never forget what happened that day. We vowed to get our revenge one day against this man, Takiyama Shougou.

"Aw, I was about to get another ally. You guys are such cockblocks. Hmph..." He pulled out a radio and spoke into it. He put it up and looked at me, "You'll be on my side soon enough boy. But for now... I must go," He snapped his fingers and smoke filled the vicinity, "Jo, Tridon... you both get out of here. We'll call you two back once we find his next location."

We both nodded our heads and headed out, "Jo... he's the one. Right?"

He nodded his head without hesitation, "He is definitely the one that did it. But he's too strong for either of us to handle. You'll need to train on using Ukaku Wings with Touka at some point before you can fight him."

"Yeah... we need to hurry home before they realize we're gone."

"Yeah... you're right. Let's go."

* * *

30 minutes later

"Alright Jo, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

I tip toe my way inside the apartment hoping not to wake anyone up. But to my surprise I see a similar violet hair girl looking at me as I open the door, "H-Hi Touka... how have you been this evening?"

I could tell she wasn't taking any of my crap, "I'm not taking any of your crap," She just had to say it, "Where have you been? I've been worried about you."

I swear she's acting like she's my mom or something, "I just went out with Jo..."

"Did he take you to a club or something?"

"No of course not. Why would you think that."

"It's late at night, Jo is probably 25 years old and you look like a mess."

She has a great intuition... hell, she even guessed Jo's age. Man, she could be a top-notch detective, "Look, Jo and I took care of some business. It's none of your concern. Why are you still up at this time anyway?"

I let myself in and I change into some basketball shorts and a regular t-shirt, "Well, I'm waiting for an answer Touka."

"I-I had a dream... it woke me up."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Not technically..."

"The dream just shocked you into waking up, huh? Well, it shouldn't matter now. I'm here and that's all that matters. Now, if I can squeeze between them again. They look like they're having a nightmare. Huh, they're having one at the same time..."

"How can you tell?"

"They're both sweating profoundly and holding tight to someone that's not there. They probably need me there... Touka get some sleep now."

"No, I need to know what you did. You look battered..."

"You know how Jo is. Hehe, he likes rough housing sometimes. All we did was have a little sparring match to she how much I've improved."

"You have that Ukaku Wings am I correct?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you if you could help me getting used to them. So, would you kindly help me?"

Touka paused for a moment and nodded, "Sure thing. How about this Friday?"

"That will work for me Touka."

We sat silently for what felt like hours... I stared at her and moved my vision to her hands, which were shaking and squeezing hard, "What's wrong Touka?"

She didn't answer for a long time. She looked up to meet my gaze and said, "I-I was really worried about you..."

"Why? I told you it's hard for me to-"

"That shouldn't matter. It may be hard for you to die, but your body can still take damage. Soon, your body won't be able to heal or people will take advantage of your healing factor. It makes me worried."

She has had experience with that happening. Well, she probably isn't the same Touka from Tokyo Ghoul, but I could take a hint, "Alright, I'll be more careful," I stand up and pat her head, "We should get some sleep Touka," She nods and lays back down on the carpet. I took my place between the girls and slowly felt my eyelids become heavier and... I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning

My eyelids slip open slowly. I tried to get up from the bed, but something heavy was on my chest, "The girls are still asleep... what time is it anyway," I heard a sync of two familiar voices close by, "It's 10:30 Tridon-Kun!"

I look to the side and see the twins, "Wait... if you're there than who is here?"

I lift up the covers and find... Touka. Damn... she looks soooo cute sleeping like that. What am I thinking?! A thought had crossed my mind just now. If Touka wakes up to the situation at hand... well, I'll just assume the position...

"Can you girls get her off of me?"

"What do we get from doing that?"

I glare at them and they quickly obliged. They lifted Touka off me, but she's... gripping my shirt, "Damn it, why is she gripping me?"

"She has a strong grip..."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll try to take off my shirt..."

I look at how strong her grip is. I might rip my shirt if I try to take it off... you know what they say... yolo right?

"Are you sure you can do it when her grip is that tight?"

I ignored one of the twins comments and slowly took off my shirt, but when I got my shirt half way off... hehe, you can take a guess.

"T-Tridon... why are you taking your shirt off?"

"..."

"I must be dreaming again... I'll enjoy it this time."

"H-Huh!"

Touka's face got really close to mine... too close. My face grew hot and I felt the blood rush to... ok I won't say where, but you can take a guess... damn it Touka, what the hell are you dreaming about?! I look at the twins and they're are just as flustered as me. Both twins yell extremely loud, "What the hell is going on!"

Touka snaps out of her trance when our lips are just inches apart. Touka realizes the situation and backs away quickly, "D-Did I really almost... kiss you?"

"..."

Everyone was blushing and silent, I broke the silence, "Well, let's go get ready for today's snowball war."

Everyone shake there heads and so starts another day in my life...

* * *

Downstairs

We all got dressed up for the coming snowball war hoping to forget this morning's... events. We sat around waiting for June and her "date" to show up, "So how was sleep last night you guys?"

Jo asked as he washed glasses from yesterday. He seemed to forget last night rather quickly. I answered back to him, "Yeah, It felt good to sleep on the bed again. Apart from two girls nearly squeezing my organs out," Both twins giggle as I had said that, "Well, we did get to sleep with you. So we're happy."

"I would bet as well if I were you two. Sleeping with me is probably the closest you two get."

After I had said that, June bursts through the entrance loud as ever, "Here I am everyone! The princess is here!"

I sigh loudly and step towards her, "Do you have to say that every time you enter a room?"

She just winks at me and then looks at Touka, "Ah Touka, you look beautiful as ever. You two do anything in bed yet?"

Touka just looked away, possibly remembering what had happened earlier that morning, "Oh, so you two actually did it. Haha, I didn't think it would be this early though."

"Lay off June. Where's this date of yours anyway?"

A deep voice I knew answered, "He's right here."

A man around the same age as me stepped through. We made eye contact and starred each other down, "T-Tridon?"

"No... no way are you back in my life."

Everyone stared at us in confusion. We got close into each others faces. Then something unbelievable happens next...

* * *

A/N: Yeah another cliffhanger. Woo, enjoy the suspense of not knowing what's gonna happen. Are they gonna fight? Who knows, I sure do. Anway, I hope you guys enjoy this fanficiton and be sure to check out my newer fanficiton, Kotori in my life, so go check it out. Anyway, I hope you guys had enjoyed this and I hope to see you beautiful sons of guns again, next time.


	8. -Important! Please Read!-

_It's been a long time coming, but it was going to happen at some point. I'm now going to officially retire these stories, and I might not return to finish these stories off unless there's a high demand to continue them. As of now though, the only story that I'll continue doing is the most recent story that I've posted. Other stories may or may not go on my wattpad(I still haven't decided yet), but they will no longer be updates on the stories that this message is posted on._

 _My explanation: The reason I'm doing this is because I've lost interest in fanfictions. After being a novelist for over a year, I've just lost the drive to do fanfictions. I've come a long way to this point, and I thought this experience would last forever. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Think about it, I was a sophomore going into my second semester when I started this profile. Now I'm a graduated senior, ready to start my college life at the University of Memphis. If any of you want to meet the creator of these fanficitions, and are attending UofM, then be sure just to PM me, and I'll see if we can chat it up._

 _Anyway, this is my complete explanation on why. If you have any other questions, don't be scared to PM me. I'm free to ask any questions. Alright, this may or may not be hard to take in for the ones that have followed my stories, and have requested for updates countless times, but this change was inevitable. So long everyone, I hope you can support me in another way by going to my youtube or wattpad. You don't have to, and I know it sounds like a dick move, but it's all I got. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope all of you can forgive me. Alright, I'll may or may not see all of you in the future, and now, I bid all of you adieu!_


End file.
